Disney sex adventures
by Creator123
Summary: Chase Davenport life is about to change forever. He is a sex eater, who spread sex thought the Disney universe and he about start on adventure that would shape the Disney universe forever.(There more chapters coming, if you guys like it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its was a cool nice night in mission creek, most of every teenager was out and about having fun, well almost every teenager.  
Chase davenport was at home watching a marathon of How the universe work on the science channel while the rest of his family  
was at the movie theater watching a dumb movie Adam wanted to see. Chase was always fascinated on science and other things  
nerds like. It was going on twelve and chase usually the first one to be asleep by now, he headed down to the lab that  
he and his brother and sister sleep at, he just stood and admired the new lab his father and Leo built from flying stunt Daven  
port did to build it. But Chase eye caught something that was there before in the lab. There stood an round metal archway with  
blue bulbs lighting the outline of the archway.  
"This must be Mr. Davenport new invention he wanted to show us," Chase said while walking up to the archway.  
"I wonder what it is? I hope its not another one of those dimensional traveling machines". As Chase walked closely to the  
archway, the archway started to create a bluish wormhole at the center. As it got more full, Chase started to run toward the  
elevator. The wormhole as it was full it out pushed a young girl with black hair wearing a small black top that showed her  
bell button and light blue jeans. With that the wormhole closed leaving only the girl laying on the floor and Chase by the  
elevator looking confused.  
"What the heck just happened?" He said as he walked toward the girl.  
As he got closer to the sleeping girl, his face expression went into shock for the young girl laying was a teenager and his  
bionic little sister.

Chase carried Bree to the living room, he slowly sat her down on the couch in their living room. She was starting to wake up.

"Bree, what happen?How did you fall threw the wormhole?"Chase asked, she looked confused as she looked around the room.

"Water, i need water" she said looking right at Chase. He ran to the refrigerator, grabbing the water bottle, he ran back over to Bree.

Without even hesitating, she quickly grabbed the water bottle and gulped it all down. Chase looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Bree" he said calmly, "what happened?"

"I really don't know, we were driving home from the movies when a blue light appeared in front of us making the car crash into a tree. When i woke up from the crash, i was strapped down to a metal table, using my bionics i broke free from the straps and started to find where everybody was, but was stopped by the same blue light that made us crashed. When the light went away i was laying on the lab room floor." She said looking down at the glass table.

"So you have no idea where the rest of the family is?" He said as he pace the living room to put all this together.

"Weren't you listening, i was ambush by" before Bree could say anymore, she began to scream in pain causing her to fall to the floor. "Bree!" Chase ran over to his sister, but as he tried to help her up, she quickly pushed him to the couch and hopped on his lab. She began to grind against as sexy as ever.

Chase couldn't believe what his sister was doing to him, he wanted to push her off of him but it felt so damn good for him. As he started to look around for anything that can get her off, he spotted a glowing red symbol on her left arm.

"That's was making Bree do this" Chase said thinking to himself.

"Bree, snap out of this, that symbol is making you do this" he said.

"No Chase, it's all me and i'm feeling so damn horny for you," Bree began to grind faster and faster and faster on her brother dick thought his jeans,"and tonight Chase, your going to make me your personal bitch and slut". Chase was fighting so hard to resist his lust. "I'm going to do that Bree, i'm going to save you from that symbol" he said with courage. "No your not because,"using her super speed she grabbed some duck tape and tapped his arm's and leg's to the couch, making him bound to the couch. , "your trapped to the couch". Chase struggled to set himself free but couldn't he was helpless. Bree began slowly to uplift her top revealing a pink bra and with flick of her hand her bra came tumbling to the floor. Showing off her perky juicy DD boobs. Max looked at her pink nipples and thought he was in love. NO,i must fight the urge, Chase thought to himself. She began to unzipped her pants to reveal a black thong that showed her nice round ass off. She drew her hand inside her thong and began to finger self using her super speed, causing her moan alot. Chase saw his sister juicy come dripping out of her thong onto the floor making puddle. She pulled her hand out of her thong, she slowly walked to Chase and forcefully opened his mouth and put in her finger that was covered with her juicy. Chase couldn't resit any longer and began to suck all her juicy off her finger. Bree pulled out her finger and knew that she ad created her new owner.


	2. Chapter 2: the adventure begin

Using his bionic abilities, Chase broke free from his containment and stand in front of his slutty sister. Bree walked over to her new master.

"So what do you want me to do, master?"Bree said so much seductiveness. He grabbed his sister hair and brought her face down to his pants. Bree immatedialy started to unzipped his pants to show a blue boxer with a huge bulge. As she was ready to pull the boxers down to accept her reward, Chase walk back word and took a seat on the couch.

"You want my big juicy cock?" Chase asked rubbing his manhood thought his boxers. Bree crawled over to him like a hungry dog wanting her treat. "Yes master, i want it, i need, don't deny me from treat" Bree said begging for what's in her brother boxer.

"Then come and get it". With that Bree undid his boxer to reveal an 11 inch dick standing proudly in her face. She begin bobbing her head up and down her master dick till all of it was in her mouth. She sucked and licked and played with his balls. Chase could feel that he was about to erupt, he began bunking his hip upward and drove his dick more further in her throat, make her gags kick in to over time. Finally, he exploded inside his sister mouth. Drip of his cum feel from her mouth. Bree gulped down all that cum and licked her lips clean of the remaining cum. Chase grabbed her and force her on the couch, he tore off her thong. Chase began smacking her round ass with so much force. Bree was in pain but mostly was over gulf in lust.

"That's it Chase, smack my big juicy ass, smack harder"Chase was loving how his sister naughty mouth talked. Soon Chase line up his 11 inch dick and rammed it into Bree lovely ass.

"Ooh fuck yeah Chase that feels so damn good. Ugh faster master, fuck your dirty whore". Chase then flipped Bree over and drove into his bitch pussy with so much strength. "Ahh that feels so good!" she screams out in pleasure. Chase dick started to twitches. Chase cum in into Bree pussy. Chase feel right next to her while she was still having her orgasms. Chase realize he just impregnate his own sister! Suddenly everything around him froze even Bree while in the middle of her orgasm.

In front of Chase stood an figure in a dark cloak covering his face in the shadows. He walked over to Chase. "I see you enjoy my present for you" he said with deep dark voice. "You send bree to me, why?"

"To see if you have the ultimate lust inside you, and successful showed me that" The figure walked over Bree and looked down upon her. "Now Chase, your going to become my new apprentice, " he said "you will travel to all the dimension in the universe and make fall to the power of the sexual lust sin. Do you accept more offer?" The figure said as he extended out his hand to Chase.

Chase thought to himself about this and shook the figure hand, with that his eye became red and went back to his normal eye color.

"Good, your misson Chase is to corrupt your first world" The figure said as he digged in his cloak and pulled out brown leather book. "And this book well help with doing this". Chase tooked the book and held it in his right arm.

"So where i'm going?"

"This world goes by the name Jessie". The figure waved his hand and the wormhole that bree fall out of appeared once again. "All you have to do is corrupt 3 people in this world and they well carry out the rest."

"And how would i do that?"

"With your dick and charms of course," he said walking up to the wormhole with Chase "when you finish fucking them used the spell on page 10 to convert them into sex eater". With that, Chase jumped into the wormhole, beginning his new life as a sex eater.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase landed in a pond with little fish swimming around in it. Rising up from the pond, he realize that he's in a park , he began to walk around to see where he was. Then he notice that he's wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans wearing reddish black sneakers. Chase saw from the distance a tall tower which looked like a apartment building. Some how Chase began to teleport himself to the apartment building entrance. Everybody was caring on their own business, he went to the person who was running check-in and out desk. He took a seat in one of comfortable chairs in the lobby. He then saw a hot red head come walking out the elevator. Chase knew he found his first victim.

"Hey tony, ready for our lunch date?" Jessie said with fine self.  
"Yeah, first let me get our picnic basket" Tony went in the back room to achieve the basket. Chase then walked up Jessie. "Hi, my name Chase, i'm kinda of new here".

"Well hi, my name Jessie and welcome to new york, it's nice to meet you" she said shaking Chase hand. "If you have any time would you like to show me around?"

"I would gladly show you New York city, you can find me in the penthouse on the 11 eleventh floor." Tony came out caring a wooden basket while Chase mysteriously vanished from sight. " Ready?"

"Yeah". As Jessie and Tony was out their lunch break, Chase was in the penthouse. "Nice place" he said, it seems nobody was home. He went into kitchen and took the leather book the cloaked figure gave to him. The first page had the title written in ink, right in the center of the page, 'Spellbound of Lust'. However, it seemed to have no author and no description of what the book was about.

Chase quickly turned the page over to find an index, listing every chapter in the book. To Chase amazement, the first chapter was titled 'Sexual Inhibitions' and the rest were titled similarly, all with sexual connotations. Chase were both excited at the prospect of discovering spells and potions which would unlock their wildest dreams, so they turned the page as fast as they could. On the top of the next page read the title, 'Sexual Inhibitions', with a short description underneath.

It read:  
Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave!

Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

"This was the perfect thing to use for Jessie" Chase thought. Chase began to prepare the ingredients. Chase heated up some water, found a cup, plucked a hair from his head into the cup, making the water glow a bright green before turning clear again. Chase next had to think of a way to lure Jessie into trap and for her to drink the hot beverage with no questions asked. He placed the cup in the middle of the table and waited until Jessie come back. Chase hidden in the screening room waiting patiently until his victim come. But as Chase looked up to see where he had placed the cup of potion, he was horrified to see the blond-headed Emma gulping down the entire contents of the cup. Chase wasn't expecting for 15-year old girl to become his victim but it was too late, Emma had drunk the entire glass, and the effects were already apparent. Emma turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt that she designed in her room. Chase had never even thought of a 15-year old in this kind of way. She was a year younger then him. Only now did Chase really appreciate how hot Emma actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Jessie, but her body was just as hot and just as tight. Perhaps letting her drink the potion wasn'tb such a huge mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

As Chase contemplated his options, Emma was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on her brother Luke, but because he was her brother, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Chase continued to stare as Emma played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her hot body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Chase watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy. Emma was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming behind the the screening room Emma walked up to the curtain, Chase jumped out from his hiding space and for some reason, all Emma could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Chase felt Emma small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Chase looked down to see his hard eleven inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Chase could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Emma eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth.

Emma had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Chase's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire five inches like a pro.

Chase was in paradise, the sensation of Emma's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Chase to handle. Chase knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sensing that Chase was close to cumming, Emma pulled off of his cock and stood up, facing Chase. By this point, Emma had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table.

Chase had a tinkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before. He followed Emma over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for Chase, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a young girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Emma and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit. He slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about four inches of his cock was inside Ginny. He felt a some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Chase continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful screaming from Emma, he managed to force his cock in the entire way.

Emma had been in severe pain the entire time Chase had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Chase was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Emma, so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Chase started to pick up the pace. She could feel the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yesssss!' moaned Emma as Chase's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life.

Chase felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and with the added sensation of Emma's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Chase knew that his end was near. Wanting to end it in style, like the adult programs did on T.V., Chase pulled out of Emma just in the nick of time.

'Get on your knees!' he shouted, as Emma flipped over and sunk to her knees for the second time that day. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it.

'Ungghhh' grunted Chase as he pointed his cock at Emma's glistening face. He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Emma's smiling face. As the cum splashed against her cheeks and forehead, she opened her mouth in anticipation to catch a few drops. Not wanting to disappoint, Chase unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Chase watched as the cum-plastered Emma in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down. In minutes, Emma was finished cleaning herself. She was in the shower washing of the sweat and cum from her experience with Chase. As she washed her face off, a burning sensation came upon Emma right arm. As the burning symbol came to complete halt, Emma eye color flashed red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase reappeared in the park. No was there, for it was night and mostly people would be sleeping. As Chase walked further in the park, he came to see the dark cloaked figure who made him into this sex eater.

"So, how was your first mission as the sex eater?" The cloaked figure said.

"Very well, i just finished fucking my first person in this world" Chase said, straightening up his shirt. "Well then, are you ready to go to your next world?"Chase looked at the figure confused and kinda disappointed."I only fucked one person in this world, you told to convert three people"

"Yes, i did, but what you don't now young sex eater is that when converted that person, you made a virus, a bacteria in this world and soon or later that bacteria would spread until it consume this world" said the cloaked figure.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, where i'm going next?"

"This world you are going to is called Kick'in it" said the cloaked figure, he waved his hand and the wormhole appeared ready to take Chase to his next location.

"Before i go, what is your name?" Said Chase

"You well soon learn my name in time young sex eater" and with that the cloaked figure. Chase really didn't get what the cloaked figure all he knew was that he was going to fuck some other girl in a new world called Kick'in it. Chase started running and jumped into the wormhole. Meanwhile, back in Chase's home world, Bree was fucking the shit out Adam in his prison room. His erected dick pointed straight up at the ceiling, inches away from Alex's pussy.  
Alex was still moving her hand up and down Max's cock, and his toes curled as the feeling swept through him. Alex bent down farther and took the head of his enormous cock into her mouth, running her tongue in circles around the tip. She went up and down the shaft, going farther and farther down each time. "Ohhh uhhh that feels sooo good!" Bree moaned, she was cumming and squirting on Adam dick while he pumped into her pussy with so much strength making her pussy be sore in morning. Adam was already gone into the lust, he even forgot that he was fucking his own sister.


End file.
